High School Never Ends
by StormAzure
Summary: Welcome to Scholastica Academy the only school in the world to accept humans and their Digimon partners. Follow Kari, Gatomon, Azure and a reformed Myotismon battle High School Hormones and those little problems life insists on throwing at you. R&R please CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, again this is an idea I've been working on for a while. This first chapter is going to be some useful information which will help you with the rest of the story. Also, so you don't feel short-changed, I will publish the first chapter to give you something to review "hint, hint" and grab your attention.**_

Welcome to Scholastica Academy, the only school in the world to accept humans and their Digimon partners.

Term starts 6 September

Half term: Week commencing 25 to 29 October

Term ends Friday 17 December

Spring term starts 6 January

Half term: Week commencing 21 to 25 February

Term ends Friday 8 April

Summer term starts 27 April

Half term: Week commencing 30 May to 3 June

Term ends Friday 22 July

Scholastica Academy encourages integration between Vaccine, Virus and Data type Digimon. For our students' comfort, Digimon of same type are placed in the same house, of which have their own dormitory.

Over half terms and end of term holidays, students are able to stay on school premises under supervision of staff if it is more convenient for working parents and parents of students who are living abroad.

Students are divided into houses which consist of Vaccine, Virus and Data. Within their houses, students are placed into forms, with their own form tutor. This is to ensure students' receive more personal intervention and any problems faced can be dealt with quickly and efficiently.

Timings of the school day:

0700 – Students are woken by heads of house

0730 – Quick student briefing to read notices

0800 – Breakfast served in dining hall

0900 – First lesson

1045 – Break

1105 – Second lesson

1245 – Lunch

1345 – Third lesson

1530 – End of school day

1600 – Prep lessons (optional or compulsory for select students)

1700 – Free time

1800 – Evening meal

2100 – Students must be in their dormitories or common rooms

2200 – Lights out

_**So I think that's all that you need to know! PM me or put it in your review if you think I've missed anything important and I will keep updating this bit if I remember anything. So please either review this chapter with anything else you want to know or click the next chapter button to read on (when I upload the next chapter of course since it is going to take some time to type up!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

The train was sat in the station with parents and teachers and children and Digimon waiting around it on the platform.

At five to eleven, a strict looking woman, with her long black hair swept up into a tight bun at the top of her head, clapped her hands and got everyone's attention, the quiet chatter ceasing and the crowd turning towards the woman.

'Good morning to all of you. I am so glad you could join us today – and on such a wonderful day too,' the woman announced, gesturing towards the clear blue sky and beating sun.

'I am Miss Jordan, the head mistress of Scholastica Academy and I wish to thank you all for taking the opportunity to join our school.'

In the crowd, a dark haired young man, dressed in a black shirt and a pair of dark jeans, glanced through the sea of faces until he came across a young girl dressed in a pink hoodie and a pair of khaki combat trousers. The young man nudged his Digimon partner and he too looked up and over to where the human was gesturing. A smirk crossed both their lips and then they grinned evilly at each other.

'This year is going to be fun,' the Digimon whispered in his human partner's ear.

The human nodded his head in agreement and then the pair tuned back into what their headmistress was saying.

'Now, unless anyone has any more questions, we would like to sort the students into their houses, so please, say your goodbyes, and then Vaccine Digimon make your way over to Madam Barth, Virus Digimon join Mr McDonald and Data types please go with Mr Thomas,' Miss Jordan explained.

After the speech, the crowd erupted into noise once again as children bade farewell to their parents and then went to their House Tutors.

In front of Madam Barth stood Tai and Kari Kamiya, Matt Ishida, T.K Takaishi, Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, Davis Motomiya, Yoeli Inoue, Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji and their Digimon.

In front of Mr McDonald there was a boy called Azure, Damion, Hawthorne, Lachlan, Ammon, Blade, Elvis, Perry, Philippe and Dee. There were also a few girls called Martha, Megan and Zabrina. There were about a dozen others as there were with Mr Thomas but only three boys called Alec, Saturn and Mercury really seemed to stand out.

'When we get to the school, you will be sorted into your form groups, these will also be your dormitory,' Miss Jordan explained.

'Now, eleven 'o' clock, shall we get onto the train and make our departure?' the woman continued.

The large suitcases the children had packed had already been loaded into one carriage of the train and the students just had a small rucksack with some food and things to do.

There was one final exchange of goodbyes before everyone got into a carriage and took a seat, everyone then running over to the left hand windows of the train as it pulled out of the station and everyone waved goodbye to their parents.

After a good ten minutes, the train was into the remote countryside and the carriages were alive with chatter.

'Kari, Kari guess what!' Gatomon cried as she back into the carriage the group had chosen.

'Hmm?' Kari asked and looked at her friend, then gasped as she looked behind her and at a boy with messy surfer blonde hair and emerald green eye, but what shocked Kari the most was the boy's Digimon.

'It's him, he's been reborn,' Gatomon told Kari.

The girl got up and stared at the Digimon, observing his face and then smiling, and throwing her arms around his neck, knocking his hat off.

'Wizardmon,' Kari whispered.

Gatomon and Wizardmon's human partner exchanged a grin and then Kari straightened and blushed at Wizardmon's partner.

'Sorry, please to meet you, I'm Kari, Kari Kamiya,' she explained and held her hand out to the boy.

'Please to meet you too Kari, I'm Mercury,' he told her, returning her handshake.

Before anymore pleasantries could be exchanged, a scream came from the carriage in front. Kari and Gatomon exchanged a glance before them, and the rest of the people and Digimon in the carriage, peered into the next carriage and found the boy from earlier, Lachlan, writhing on the floor, red blood pouring from his split lips.

'Keep away from my girlfriend,' someone roared at the boy.

The boy stepped back and joined his Digimon partner, the sight of who made Kari, Gatomon, Mercury and Wizardmon stare with wide eyes. The dark haired boy, Azure, was now stood with his arm defensively around a girl straight black hair and a blunt fringe, dressed in a black halter top and a pair of green khaki shorts with strappy sandals on her feet.

'I think that's enough,' Myotismon told Azure as he too slipped his arm around his female partner, Lady Devimon.

In the doorway, Gatomon was shaking with fear. She had gathered that this boy was Myotismon's partner, which meant bad news for her and Wizardmon and mostly, Kari.

'Come on,' Mercury whispered suddenly, taking Kari gently by her wrist and led her and the rest of the group away from the door.

'That was _our _Myotismon, right?' Kari asked quietly once they were back in their seats.

Gatomon nodded her head and shuddered.

'I'd recognise his foul stench anywhere,' she growled.

'You three had better keep out of his way then, I don't want to see my friends getting hurt,' Mercury told them all.

Gatomon glanced at Wizardmon and Mercury could see the confusion in Kari's eyes.

'We are friends, aren't we?' Mercury asked.

Gatomon nodded her head.

'Any friend of Wizardmon's is a friend of mine,' Kari added.

'So you know what happened between us and Myotismon?' Gatomon asked.

'Wizardmon filled me in,' Mercury replied as he nodded his head.

'I only remembered a few weeks back myself actually,' Wizardmon said.

'How comes?' Kari asked.

'I don't know. My memories only came back to me when I digivolved to Wizardmon, as Demi Devimon, I couldn't remember a thing. I thought I was a new soul but I guess something clicked in my digivolution process,' the mage explained.

'It's all quite curious,' Mercury added with a grin at his partner.

For a while, the small group chatted about their summer holidays but eventually, the conversation led onto their adventures in the Digital World, after which, Gatomon insisted she take Wizardmon to meet with the rest of the group.

Kari and Mercury allowed them to and the pair made their way a few carriages back, stopping in one of the joints between carriages. The doors were shut either side of them.

'Gatomon, I really cannot believe I am here with you again,' Wizardmon told her.

'I know. I've dreamt of this day for so long but I never imagined it would be this perfect,' Gatomon said.

'I've missed you so much. I feared that maybe you wouldn't remember me or believe it was me, and we'd have to start all over again.'

Gatomon smiled and gently leapt up into her friend's arms.

'I couldn't ever forget as good a friend as you, Wizardmon,' she assured him as she nuzzled his face.

'Don't you remember what I said? We'll be friends forever,' Gatomon whispered.

Wizardmon kissed the top of Gatomon's head.

'Always friends,' he whispered inaudibly.

So that's the first chapter! Remember what was written and please review!

Loves to you all

Alternatedigimon –x-


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! When you are finished reading, please review! Oh and I have re-uploaded the last chapter with mistakes rectified – thank you alicelouise'x for pointing that out – stupid computer deciding to autocorrect! Also, in this chapter, if the word "and" is replaced with a smiley face, ignore it, my friends decided it would be a funny option to place under autocorrect and I haven't quite figured out how to change it back :S

Alternatedigimon –x-

**II**

'If I could have your attention please,' Miss Jordan announced.

The crowd in front of her fell to silence and over two-hundred pairs of human eyes turned to her.

The students were now all in the school building and standing in the entrance hall of the main building of the school.

'Before you go to your block, I would like to tell you a few important things. Now, tonight, you will go to your rooms and get settled in before dinner at six. After that, you have free time until nine p.m. After this time, no students are allowed out their block. You may, however, sit in your dormitories quietly until bed at ten. Now, there are different blocks for each lesson. In your rooms, you will find a file with your timetable, a planner, a map of the school, and some other information you may find useful. Now, please follow your house leader and they will take you to your block, you will also be put into your forms, these will also be who you share your dormitory with. If there are any problems, please talk to your form tutor or head of house immediately and we shall endeavour to place you somewhere more comfortable. Do _not _attempt to change dorms yourselves,' Miss Jordan explained.

With that, the students broke into their house groups and followed their heads of houses to their blocks.

Kari and Gatomon bade farewell to Mercury and Wizardmon and followed Madame Barth to their block and joined Hawkmon and Yoeli.

'Oh my gosh, isn't this place just amazing?' Yoeli asked.

Kari nodded her head in agreement.

'And did you see? Willis is here with us too!' Yoeli added.

'Yeh but Yoeli,' Kari began but before she could explain, the group to the front door of the Vaccine block.

The group followed their head of house inside and they all took their shoes off in the small lobby and put them in the racks and shelves provided. Then, the group went into the reception room where there were a few sofas and a pair of double doors straight ahead, to the left and to the right.

'Boys, you're up to the right, girls, you're on the door on the left. All of you go upstairs and find your dormitory; there are lists of names on each door. I will be up in twenty minutes to check no one's playing musical dorms,' Madame Barth told them.

Kari, Gatomon, Yoeli, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Sora and Biyomon made their ways up the stairs behind the doors and found themselves in a cosy common room, decorated in a white, turquoise and chocolate brown colour scheme. There were three sofas in brown leather around the open fireplace, with silky brown cushions and velveteen turquoise cushions arranged over them. There were a few round tables in front of a row of windows with chairs arranged neatly around them like in a café. In another corner, there were a handful of brown leather chairs and velveteen beanbags of the same colour. There was a bookcase mounted midway up one wall and a brown lacquer desk beneath with high backed brown leather chairs around it. Next to this table, there were two doors either side.

'I guess are rooms are through those doors,' Sora stated.

Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yoeli and Hawkmon made their way through the left door and walked down the long corridor until they got to the door at the very end.

'Yoeli Inoue, Kari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi, we're all together guys!' Mimi exclaimed as she read the list on the dorm door.

'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in!' Biyomon chirped.

With a laugh, Sora pushed down the door handle and opened the door to their room.

'Wow,' the group gasped as they laid eyes upon their room for the next few years.

The room itself was semi-circular in shape and the door was in the middle of the flat wall. Either side of the door were a pair of large dark wood wardrobes and draws on the bottom. Across from the door there were five bunk beds, only four of which were made up.

'I want top bunk!' Mimi cried as she and Palmon ran to the middle bed.

Sora shut the door and watched with a smile as Kari and Gatomon took the bed to the left of Mimi's, Yoeli and Hawkmon taking the free bed next to Kari and Sora and Biyomon settling for the free bed to the right of Mimi. Within the beds, Yoeli was on the bottom bunk of hers and Hawkmon's bed. Kari was on the bottom bunk since she was used to being nearer the floor. Mimi was on the top of hers and Palmon's bed and last, but by no means least, Sora was on the top bunk of her bed.

The girls dragged their suitcases from where they had been dropped off in their room a little while earlier, and over to the end of their beds.

'Me and Sora will take this wardrobe ok?' Mimi told Kari and Yoeli.

'Sure,' the two younger girls agreed and with that, the girls started to unpack their stuff.

Kari was in the process of taking her wash bag into the en-suite bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

Sora went over to the door and opened it, revealing Miss Jordan, Madame Barth and a tall, striking looking human girl and her familiar Digimon.

'Sorry to interrupt girls but Martha and Arukenimon need to be relocated to your room,' Miss Jordan explained.

'Sure, uhm, come in,' Sora said, stepping out of the way of the door to let them all in.

'We understand Arukenimon is a Virus Digimon but we feel it would be kinder on Martha if she were placed here with you,' Miss Jordan continued.

'It's cool with us,' Yoeli told their headmistress.

'But another bed will have to be made,' Mimi pointed out.

'We've got some sheets, maybe you could make the bed for her Mimi?' Madame Barth told her as she handed over the bundle of folded materials.

'So unless there are any more problems, we shall leave you girls to get settled in,' Miss Jordan explained.

'And Martha, I will have your case brought up,' Madame Barth told her.

The mousey blonde haired girl nodded her head and thanked the teachers quietly.

'So, Martha right?' Sora asked once the teachers had gone and shut the door tight.

She nodded her head.

'Pleased to meet you – I'm Sora and this is my Digimon Biyomon,' then she went onto introduce everyone else.

'So how did you get partnered with Arukenimon?' Yoeli asked, not meaning to sound mean.

'She saved my life from a rampaging Monochromon in the Digital World when I ended up there. I still don't think I'm meant to be a Digidestined though but Arukenimon told me that when I received my Digivice, it bonded us together and made me a Digidestined,' Martha replied.

'Wow, you've changed,' Palmon told Arukenimon.

'Not really,' the Digimon sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk of the free bunk.

'And anyway, didn't Madame Barth tell you to make this bed?' she added to Mimi.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at the Digimon and before an argument could ensue, Kari took the bedding from Mimi and clambered up the ladder and began to make the bed for Martha and Arukenimon.

'When do you think we get our school uniforms?' Sora asked as she took a top from her trunk and hung it on a hanger in the wardrobe.

From the bathroom, there was a clunk as something hit the tiled floor. Next second, Mimi's head poked round the doorframe.

'What do you mean uniforms?' she asked.

'The school uniform,' Sora replied.

'Didn't you read in the pamphlet about human students having to wear uniform?' Biyomon added.

Mimi shook her head and stared at her friends with a frustrated look.

'But I don't want to wear uniform!' the girl whaled. 'Why do we have to wear uniform?'

'To prevent bullying, so everyone looks the same and no one is judged by the branding of their clothes,' Martha replied quietly.

From the top of the bed, Kari exchanged a glance with Yoeli on the floor.

'Martha?' Yoeli asked.

The older girl smiled at her softly.

'If you don't mind me asking, why were you moved to the Vaccine house when your Digimon is a Virus?' Yoeli continued.

Martha sighed and sat on the bed next to Arukenimon. Martha played with her hands in her lap and kept her teary eyes on the floor.

'Because I am weak and I do not belong in the Virus house. An only cruel person, with hearts made of stone and minds as cold as ice is fit enough to survive in the Virus house. The two girls I shared my dormitory with, Zabrina and Stephanie, they were strong, much stronger than me, and they knew it. Zabrina and her boyfriend and their Digimon locked me out of the dorm and made it clear I wasn't welcome,' Martha explained weakly, her voice breaking at various points and her tears dripping free from her eyes.

'You're no weaker than any of us,' Hawkmon said.

'Yeh, you shouldn't listen to them Martha – they're stuck up jerks who need a Lightning Paw to make them realise they're not better than the rest of us!' Gatomon added.

Martha giggled at the idea of Gatomon slapping the boy who had bullied her.

'Thank you, you guys, for being so kind to me and accepting me into your dormitory,' Martha said with a smile.

'You're welcome,' Sora said.

'Yeh, don't mention it!' Yoeli added.

'What are friends for? Ouch!' Kari yelped as she fell over the side of the bed from tripping over the bed sheet. 'Uh, a little bit of help here?'

Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yoeli and Hawkmon burst into fits of giggles and Gatomon just stared at Kari in wonder as the girl tried to wrestle her way out of the bed sheet she had been attempting to put on the duvet.

'I hate to say it,' Gatomon sighed as she walked over to her friend. 'But you kind of look like a Bakemon.'

'Not helpful Gatomon – now get me out of here!'

The rest of the girls returned to unpacking their things and Martha took over making hers and Arukenimon's bed as the Digimon sat at the end of the bed, filling her nails.


	4. Chapter 4

Gods you have no idea how many times I have had to start and re-start this chapter. My mother keeps stealing my laptop when she goes away for two or three weeks leaving me with her crappy desktop piece of junk that's from before I was born! Anyway, never fear, I am now working on my Ol' Reliable desktop which is also from before I was born but I don't cram mine up with useless shizz and then wonder why it takes forever to open the bloody start menu! Ok, rant over. I think that in future I will have to ask Kat if she can type up the chapters I have written as I write new ones on paper. Oh, yes! All of this is written down on paper – all eleven chapters and one-hundred and one pages. That's just in case I lose my memory stick again – which I nearly did the other day… until I remembered I had left it in my jacket pocket!

Right, on with the next chapter of High School Never Ends!

Oh yeh! Just had a thought. I was doing some research and it turns out, Wormon is a virus type Digimon so if you were wondering, he is in the vaccine house with Davis and Tai because he got his acceptance letter, saw he was going to be placed in virus house and called the school to ask if they could adjust this!

**III**

Six'o'clock came and by ten past, everyone was down in the main building in the dinner hall. It was set out with benches and chairs where everyone was sat, meaning the hall was packed to the brim with over four-hundred persons. Added to the students and Digimon were about one-hundred staff sat in their own section of the hall.

Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K, Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormon, Yoeli, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon were all sat at a table with their food in front of almost all of them. T.K and Patamon were yet to get their food.

'T.K, mum will kill me if I let you starve yourself, go get some food already,' Matt told his younger brother.

'I was waiting for the queue to get shorter,' T.K muttered.

'Well if you wait that long, all the good stuff will be gone!' Davis said.

'Ew, Davis, don't talk with your mouth full!' Yoeli scorned.

He grinned open mouthed at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

'Hold my seat, yeh?' T.K asked Kari, who was sat to the left of him.

Kari nodded her head in response and watched as T.K got up and went up to the queue with Patamon.

As T.K joined the queue, Patamon let out a squeal as he saw Catherine and Floramon, the digidestined they had met in France.

'Catherine!' T.K gasped as he girl turned to him with a smile.

'T.K, it's good to see you,' Catherine told him and then proceeded to kiss him on his cheeks.

Back at the table, Tai was nudging Matt and nodding his head towards T.K and Catherine and Floramon and Patamon.

'Aw, that's so cute,' Sora said when she was alerted of the reunion.

'Are you ok Kari?' Cody asked her kindly.

Kari nodded her head and smiled at Cody.

'Yeh, we're just friends, we agreed that and I respect that,' she explained.

'So what lessons do you guys have tomorrow?' Mimi asked.

'You mean Monday,' Izzy pointed out.

'Why, what day is it today?' Mimi asked her boyfriend with a confused look.

'Saturday,' Izzy, Tai, Sora, Ken, Yoeli and their respective Digimon replied in unison.

'Thank you,' Mimi muttered, a blush crossing her cheeks. 'But seriously, what do you guys have?'

'What are we talking about?' Arukenimon asked as she and Martha sat down in the spare seats at the end of the table.

'None of your business,' Matt growled at her.

'Leave it Matt,' Sora told him.

'I'm sorry but I find it hard to forgive someone who tried to destroy us,' Matt shot back, glaring sideways at Arukenimon.

'It wasn't her fault,' Gatomon pointed out.

'She was under Myotismon's control,' Ken added.

'I agree with Matt though, I'm still a little dubious,' Yoeli added.

'Now that's just hypocritical,' Kari stated.

'Why?' Yoeli asked.

'Because I was under Myotismon's influence and I tried to kill the original digidestined and you're my friend now – you forgave me,' Gatomon replied.

'And so was I, and you fell in love with me,' Ken added.

Yoeli sighed and leant her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

'I know but you two weren't evil originally. Oikawa made Arukenimon and Mummymon to be evil. They're virus type Digimon. I just don't think we should forgive her that easily,' Yoeli explained.

Ken kissed Yoeli's forehead.

'I understand,' he whispered.

'Yoeli, you're my friend and I promise I wont let Arukenimon hurt you or the rest of your friends,' Martha assured Yoeli.

'Thank you,' Yoeli sighed.

By this time, T.K, Catherine, Patamon and Floramon had returned to the table and Mercury and Wizardmon had also joined them.

'Speaking of virus Digimon,' Mercury began.

'Oh no,' Gatomon whispered.

'No way!' the rest of the group gasped.

'How can they let someone like him into school?' Sora asked.

'He has a digidestined partner,' Martha stated.

'And a girlfriend,' Arukenimon added.

'The fight on the train?' Kari asked.

'You saw that?' Martha asked as Arukenimon nodded her head in response.

'Yeh, some boy was beating up another boy,' Kari replied.

'We were there, in the carriage,' Arukenimon told the human girl.

'What was happening?' Wizardmon asked.

'Well, it's all a little complicated,' Martha began.

'Basically,' Arukenimon interrupted. 'Myotismon now has a brat called Azure telling him what he can and can't do and Azure is going out with this tart called Zabrina.'

'And Zabrina's Digimon is Lady Devimon,' Martha added.

'The same Lady Devimon whose arse we kicked last year?' Yoeli asked.

Arukenimon nodded her head again.

'And she and Myotismon are an item,' Martha told everyone.

'But this boy, Lachlan,' Arukenimon continued.

'Whose partner is Devimon.'

'Fancies Zabrina.'

'And Devimon likes Lady Devimon too.'

'And Lachlan tried to talk to Zabrina on the train so Azure handed his arse to him on a silver platter,' Arukenimon finished.

'It still doesn't explain why they let him into school,' Gatomon growled.

'Because, to some extent, evil Digimon lose their evil,' Wizardmon explained.

This sentence made Davis stop eating, Kari drop her fork and Gatomon burst into hysterical laughter.

'You know Wizardmon, you should be a Piedmon because you are hil-_arious_,' Matt told him.

'I… don't… even begin… to believe… Myotismon… could be made nicer,' Gatomon said, still laughing uncontrollably.

'Arukenimon maybe, but not that creep,' Tai added.

'And it all depends on how the human partnered with the Digimon is,' Mercury told his friends.

'And I'd say Azure is about as bad as Myotismon,' Arukenimon added.

'We'd better just stay out of their way,' Tai told everyone.

'Or hope that, like me, he doesn't remember us,' Wizardmon sighed.

'He remembers. I'm sure he does,' Gatomon growled.

'Well don't do anything to provoke him or Azure, ok?' Wizardmon told her sternly. 'I don't want you to get hurt again.'

Gatomon blushed and bowed her head.

'Thank you.'

There was silence, only filled by the noise of the hall and the other people in it.

'So what shall we do after dinner?' Davis asked.

'I'm getting an early night,' Cody replied.

'Yeh, me too,' Ken added.

'I'm going to try and get hold of a new Sim card online. My one from my phone won't work over here even though my phone company assured me it would,' Izzy explained with a sigh.

'Ok, I have no idea what you said but do you mind if I join you?' Tai asked.

'Sure, Mimi's staying with me too so what not bring Sora with you too?' Izzy suggested.

'I am here you know!' Sora said loudly.

'Sorry,' Izzy said, his cheeks flushed bright red.

'And I can't tonight anyway – I still have to unpack,' Sora continued.

'Well, shall we go back to the dorm then?' Kari asked.

'I thought we were going to explore the school?' Gatomon complained.

'In the morning – there's no point in the dark,' Kari replied.

'Oh,' Gatomon said, and made a disappointed face, sticking her bottom lip out too.

Wizardmon grinned behind his cloak and flicked Gatomon's lip softly. She complained as Mercury laughed at the pair.

'We'll see you guys later then,' Kari said as she and Sora got to their feet with trays in hands.

'Bye,' the rest of the group chorused.

Sora and Kari put their trays in the racks by the kitchen and then headed out of the cafeteria and out of the main building. Kari shivered in the cold air and hugged her arms around her shoulders.

'I know,' Sora whispered. 'What's up with the weather? It was so warm earlier,' she continued a little louder.

Kari shrugged her shoulders.

'Come on – let's run. I have a bad feeling anyway,' she said before grabbing her friend's hand and making Sora sprint with her back to their dorm.

Once inside, the pair kicked off their shoes and went up to their room, saying hello to a few girls in their common room on the way through.

'So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so… moody at the moment?' Kari asked.

Sora bit her lip and sat down on her bed. She gestured for Kari to come sit next to her. Kari sat and faced Sora.

'You are the only person I have told, and you are going to be the only person I am going to tell for quite a while ok?' Sora explained.

Kari nodded her head slowly.

'And I'm telling you because I can trust you because everyone else will blab and I don't want anyone to know – not until I know what I'm going to do,' Sora continued.

'You're scaring me now,' Kari said quietly.

'Sorry,' Sora said with a quiet laugh. 'But seriously, you can't tell anyone, not even your brother – no! _Especially _not your brother.'

Kari nodded her head in response and Sora took in a deep breath.

'I'm pregnant – and Tai's the father,' Sora said finally.

'Well that was a waste of time!' Mimi announced as she threw open the door and stormed in, Palmon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Yoeli and Hawkmon following behind her.

Yoeli shut the door and turned to the rest of the group.

'Are you alright Sora?' Biyomon asked her partner.

Kari got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

'Yeh – I'm fine!' Sora lied. 'Where are Martha and Arukenimon?'

'Martha's in the library and Arukenimon went to the virus house,' Gatomon replied.

'We're allowed into other people's houses?' Sora asked.

'Only the house dorm in the entrance of the building,' Palmon replied.

'Oh.'


	5. Chapter 5

**So I left you on a little cliff-hanger last chapter! Keep that in mind because it is going to come back soon!**

**So, again typing this on my reliable desktop but unfortunately, it's a brilliant little computer but I haven't used it in so long, its forgotten some of the auto-corrects I plugged in all those years ago so if anything is a bit wrong, I apologise.**

**Anyway, next chapter**

**IV**

It was Monday morning, the first proper day of term and the girl's dorm was alive with the sound of Ke$ha blasting from Mimi's Ipod speakers.

'If we get complaints from the teachers and the girls next door – I'm blaming you,' Sora grumbled as she pulled on her jumper.

'Did I leave my trainers in the rack?' Yolei asked.

Kari glanced at her friend and smiled. Yolei was lying on her front, half submerged under her bed, searching for said trainers.

'Yes Yolei, you did,' Gatomon replied.

'Thanks… ouch!'

Everyone giggled as Yolei rubbed her head and got to her feet.

'Kari, come on!' Gatomon complained as she tugged at the hem of her friend's skirt.

Kari was putting her student planner, her pencil case, a notepad and a few other belongings in her bag.

'Gatomon, I'm really not sure about this,' Kari sighed as she turned and looked down at her Digimon.

'Kari! Please?'

'What are you two arguing about?' Sora asked.

'Gatomon wants to digivolve,' Kari replied.

'I have a bad feeling about today and I want to be prepared,' Gatomon explained.

'I know T.K is letting Patamon go round as Angemon today,' Mimi stated, again from the bathroom doorway and with a wet-wipe in her hand.

'Oh don't tell her that!' Kari complained.

'Please Kari?' Gatomon asked, staring up at her partner with wide, pleading eyes.

'I don't know…'

Gatomon batted her eyelids and smiled sweetly at Kari.

'Oh fine!' Kari sighed.

She took her Digivice from her pocket and held it in her hand.

'Gatomon digivolve to!'

She grew – her ears and tail reducing to almost nothing in the formers case. She felt wings split the skin on her back but the warmth numbed the pain. Her helmet came over the back of her head and covered her eyes and rested on the bridge of her nose. Gloves covered her nimble fingers and her white garment conserved her modesty.

'Angewomon,' she said in her new voice.

'Thank you Kari,' Angewomon told her partner.

'You're welcome, now come on, we'd better go to breakfast,' Kari told everyone.

The group went down to the dining hall and joined their friends at their now usual table. As they tucked into their food, pleasantries and compliments were exchanged between everyone and then everyone went their separate ways back either to their dorms to get their bags or to their first lesson.

For Kari and Angewomon, the first lesson was history with a teacher called Mr Miller. They used their maps to find the classroom and waited until they, and the rest of the class were invited in.

'Sit boy, girl, boy, girl. I'll leave the rest up to you,' Mr Miller told them.

'Come on,' Kari whispered, and led Angewomon to the middle table of six.

The pair sat down next to each other and waited until T.K and Angemon sat in two of the four spare seats.

'Hi!' T.K said to the girls with a grin.

'You took history?' Kari asked.

T.K nodded his head and grinned again. A second later, Catherine sat in the seats closest to them on the neighbouring table.

'Hi,' she whispered to T.K and then gave a smile at Kari.

As T.K turned his head away from Catherine, Kari felt a pang on jealousy as she realised T.K was blushing.

'Do you fancy her?' Kari mouthed at T.K.

Across the table, T.K just bowed his head and shook his head slowly, quietly laughing.

At that point, a few more people and their Digimon entered the room and sat in their seats, including Lachlan, Devimon, a boy called Blade and his Black Agumon (the Rookie form of Black WarGreymon). Another boy called Dee and his Beelzemon who had been forced to change from his Blast Mode before he entered the classroom, also, there was a boy called Rhys and his Candlemon and a girl called Crystal with her red and white Renamon. There were a handful of other people in the class, leaving only six spare seats, two of which were on Kari, Angewomon, T.K and Angemon's table.

'So, all of you, welcome and thank you for choosing history to study this year,' Mr Miller began, earning a cringe response from the class. 'Now despite this being a specialist school, you are required to follow the set curriculum, so this year, we will be studying the American West and the Transformation of Surgery in Victorian Britain,' he continued.

Mr Miller then proceeded to hand out a blue book to all the students and their Digimon as they were required to learn about the Real World's history and society in order to stay as a resident in the Real World.

In the silence, the door of the classroom creaked open and a sheepish looking Matt and Gabumon walked in, closely followed by Zabrina, Lady Devimon, Azure and Myotismon. Luckily, for Kari, T.K, Angemon and Angewomon, Matt and Gabumon took the spare seats on their table.

'So now that we're all here,' Mr Miller announced. 'Let's have a quick class discussion. What do any of you know about the American West from 1840 to 1895?'

'Cowboys and Indians,' someone muttered.

'Yep, good,' Mr Milled agreed as he nodded his head. 'Come on; don't bother putting your hands up, just shout out your ideas.

'Billy the Kid,' Lachlan said.

T.K glanced at him and Devimon sat next to him.

'Don't judge Lachlan – he might be a nice person,' Angemon whispered in his partner's ear.

T.K nodded his head.

'Clint Eastwood was in a T.V series about it,' Crystal added.

Matt glanced over at the girl. She had pixie cropped white hair with a red fringe and was dressed in a red cropped top over a white vest with a pair of black shorts under a short red skirt with knee high leather boots on her feet.

'Oh yeh – Rawhide,' Kari added.

Across the classroom, Lady Devimon's and Myotismon's ears pricked up. In unison, they turned their heads and glared at Kari as Angewomon caught eyes with Lady Devimon. The angel type Digimon gulped, knowing she was in trouble now. Even if Zabrina had tamed her a little, Lady Devimon was definitely the kind of Digimon to hold a grudge.

Angewomon saw Lady Devimon's eyes begin to burn an even more intense crimson red. Angewomon forced herself to tear her eyes away from Lady Devimon's and looked at Angemon, who was now staring at his female equal.

'Ignore her,' he whispered.

Angewomon nodded her head and glanced at the back of Myotismon's head. Across the table from him, Lady Devimon mouthed something at him and he turned round to glare at Angewomon.

Her breath left her body in a gasp. She shut her eyes and shook her head but bloody streaks thrashed across the insides of her eyelids.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground with the ceiling a few meters above her and a few pairs of eyes staring down at her.

'Stand back, give her some air,' Mr Miller said as he fought his way through the small crowd. 'Can you stand?'

Angewomon nodded her head and sat up too fast. She got a gush of blood to her head and fell back down again.

'Angewomon!' Kari cried and fell to her knees beside her Digimon.

'Everyone stay here and keep quiet – I'll go and get someone from the Infirmary to bring her a wheelchair.'

'No,' Angewomon groaned. 'I'm ok.'

She sat up, slowly this time, and used the table and Kari's hand to get herself to her feet. Mr Miller was now stood in the doorway and wondering what to do.

'I'm ok,' Angewomon assured a babbling Kari.

'You need to go to the infirmary – just to get a check up,' Angemon told her.

Angewomon nodded her head and sighed, defeated.

'Fine,' she muttered and then made her way out of the classroom and towards the building which contained the infirmary.

The air outside was warm and dry and made Angewomon a little less anxious.

'Pull yourself together,' she scolded herself and turned round a corner to the door of the infirmary and what she found made her stop dead in her tracks.

'Myotismon,' she whispered.

The smirk that crossed his lips made Angewomon's blood boil.

'Wont your girlfriend be annoyed you've come after me?' she challenged, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

Myotismon let out a low chuckle.

'Don't flatter yourself – the only reason she hasn't murdered you yet is because she knows you're not a threat anymore,' he retaliated.

'And let me guess – you're human wont let you?' Angewomon asked as if trying to anger her old master.

'Like your human wouldn't allow you to fight back when Lady Devimon was humiliating you?' Myotismon shot back.

Angewomon gritted her teeth, unable to come up with a come back.

'What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you in class?' she asked after a few seconds of silence.

'I came to see if you were ok,' he replied very seriously.

Angewomon froze again.

'What do you mean?' she asked slowly.

'Well you fainted, and you're still not strong on your feet, and I was the only one in that class who would be able to do anything if you fainted again,' Myotismon explained.

Angewomon looked confused.

'I thought I'd come with you so if you fainted again, I would be able to carry you to the infirmary,' Myotismon said with a sigh. 'Why did you faint by the way?'

'Because of you!' Angewomon snapped at him.

It was Myotismon's turn to look taken aback.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'Every time I shut my eyes, your Crimson Lightning hits the inside of my eyelids. I have nightmares about you every night – what did you just say?'

'I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you,' he told her.

'You… You're… You're… A SICK CREEP!' Angewomon roared.

'Angewomon there's no need to shout or you'll get us both in trouble,' Myotismon told her calmly.

'I don't care – I want you away from me! Why did you have to come to this stupid school anyway?' she snapped.

'It was Azure's decision. Believe me, if it was my choice, I would have just stayed in his house all day and keep myself to myself,' Myotismon explained, keeping calm despite Angewomon's temper.

'Then why are you with Lady Devimon if you want to lie low?'

'Because Azure is with Zabrina,' he replied. 'And you know what Angewomon, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous,' he added with a devious smirk.

For a brief instant, Angewomon considered slapping Myotismon but knew from previous experiences it would just come back on her tenfold. Instead, Angewomon took a deep breath and looked Myotismon directly in his eyes.

'Luckily you do know better,' she told him in a low voice.

With that she stalked off into the building, leaving Myotismon with a half smirk, half grin, on his purple lips.

'Five… Four… Three… Two… One,' he muttered and then tugged the door open and followed Angewomon inside the building where he found her collapsed on the small flight of stairs with tears streaming down her cheeks. 'You…' Myotismon whispered and walked up to her slowly.

As softly as he could, Myotismon picked Angewomon up and cradled her close to his body. Then, he carried her up the stairs and into the infirmary where the nurse immediately put her on a bed in a cubicle and got an ice pack for her forehead.

Once he was sure she was conscious, Myotismon stepped out of the infirmary and went back to history.

When he entered the classroom, he ignored the glares Kari and Angemon gave him and returned the stare Lady Devimon gave him with a nod of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm quite proud of how many of these chapters I'm getting typed up! Two in two days! Go me! I am back on my laptop now so hopefully there won't be any funny mistakes and I know by the time this chapter is published this might not be as relevant but I just want to say thank you to Lord Pata, AliceLouise'x, Deathjackal, animelover inf and OneLonelyPickle for reviewing up until now and I do appreciate it very much. Also extra loves to Lord Pata for giving me some friendly advice and also to AliceLouise'x who has made me smile numerous times now with her lovely reviews and awesome PM's and also even more loves to her for making Azure smile – it isn't an easy job I assure you ;P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for all the lists but they're for my reference as I can't remember all like fifty of them ha-ha! My gosh, if you think that's bad you should see all the planning I'm doing for this. Currently, in my ring binder, this is just over one-hundred pages of the story and over ten pages of lists and plans and points to remember and character bios and individual chapter plans – god, I've had to change from my old biology folder which can only fit about ten pages in to a bigger ring binder which can hold about fifty and am now up to one of the huge ones!**

**There are quite a few OC's in this chapter and also some of my friends ;P but they don't play a big part, it's just so the Digimon I want to include have human Tamers – just a warning in case you're wondering and I am using one of my favourite teacher's names in this as I tribute to my high school – I won't admit it but I am going to miss it :'(**

**Oh also, just a warning, I may fall behind with actually writing the story out as I am doing all my exams over the next few weeks so I need to spend most of my time locked in a cell with only a revision guide for company :S **

**Right, I will shut up now and just get on with the chapter!**

**Loves**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

**PS: Alice – I don't do fillers teehee ;P**

**V**

It was not until a few weeks later that everyone was together in a class. Since the beginning of term, many new friendships, and relationships had formed. In the DigiDestined group, Sora and Tai were still going strong. Izzy and Mimi were helping each other learn what the other lacked. And as for Yolei and Ken, they were only just getting past the awkwardness of the beginning of their relationship and rumours of their first public kiss were flying round every common room. Also, T.K and Catherine were so inseparable everyone now assumed they were together. Matt had fallen in love with a pretty rock-chick by the name of Crystal who had a Black Renamon as a partner. And Joe and a girl in Vaccine house had been seen holding hands whilst walking round the school grounds.

It was a Wednesday morning and the school had a collapsed time table since the flu was going round and collectively, over half the teachers, students and Digimon were bed bound.

In one building on the grounds, there was a collection of large drama studios. A semi-circle of large seats and benches around a flat space and in front of a raised stage.

Today, there were going to be used as classrooms and in the House meeting earlier, the students had been told where to go for the day.

Tai, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Matt, Crystal, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and their respective Digimon all made their way to T14 – theatre fourteen – and took their seats, watching and waiting as the rest of the students entered the classroom in drips and drabs.

In the crowd, there were a few faces the group knew. Zabrina, Azure, Lady Devimon, Myotismon, Wizardmon, Mercury, Martha and Arukenimon. There were also Digimon who had once been rogue or they had once fought but not had Tamers such as Monochromon and his partner Poppy. Etemon and his partner Elvis. Piedmon and his partner Perry. Puppetmon and Phillipe. Demi Devimon and Hawthorne. Phantomon and Damion. Airdramon and Thomas. Machinedramon and Megan. Mummymon and Ammon. Tyrannamon and Cho. BlackWarGreymon and Blade. Elecmon and Alec. Leomon and Laura. Michael and Crabmon. Whamon and Rose. The Poy brothers and their Syakomon. Rosa and Gotsumon. Tommy and Datamon and Willis and Terriermon.

As everyone took their seats, the divide between the good and the evil Digimon was obvious. Boyfriends and girlfriends also sat together, causing arguments between friends.

In front of the DigiDestined, Arukenimon and her boyfriend Beelzemon were sat between Dee, Beelzemon's Tamer, and a shaking Martha.

'This class is going to be a disaster,' Kari muttered under her breath.

'I agree. At least in out other classes there aren't so many students so it's easy to keep everyone under control,' T.K told her.

Kari glanced over at the blonde boy and noticed he was holding Catherine's hand. Kari's cheeks began to burn red and she scolded herself for being jealous.

'Right then,' the teacher, Mr Sandal, said from in the middle of the raised stage. 'Since you all have exams coming up just before Christmas, to assess your progress, today we're going to be doing a revision session. So, what do you wish to recap? Anything you need to go over, just shout out your suggestions.'

There was silence, everyone either too embarrassed or not bothered enough to open their mouths.

'Geography – tectonic plates,' a girl by the name of Leah, whose partner was Witchmon, called out.

'Ok, good,' Mr Sandal said and turned to write on one of the many whiteboards on the stage.

'Chemistry,' a girl called Ella shouted.

'The carbon cycle,' her Wisemon added.

Mr Sandal wrote it on the board.

'World War Two,' Demi Devimon and his human partner, Hawthorne, said in unison.

'P.E, anatomy,' Crystal and her Renamon suggested.

This process of suggestions being called and Mr Sandal writing them up on the boards continued for another fifteen minutes until all three whiteboards were full, front and back.

'So, I understand some of you aren't going to want to listen to all of these,' Mr Sandal explained. 'So anyone who wants to come learn can come down onto the stage, anyone who doesn't, stay in the seating area and do something constructive quietly. And I'm going to be starting with all topics from R.E since that is my forte,' he continued.

At that, a group of students got up from their seats and either went down to the stage or joined their friends where they were sat.

In the left group of seats were all the "good" guys. Kari, Angewomon, Sora, Biyomon, Tai, Agumon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Crystal, Renamon, Matt, Gabumon, Mercury, Wizardmon, Leah, Witchmon, Martha, Arukenimon, Dee, Beelzemon, Saturn, Sorcerymon, Joe, Gomamon, Victoria, Koromon, Davis, Veemon, Dana, Dorulumon, Cho, Tyrannamon, Blade, BlackWarGreymon, Alec, Elecmon, Emily, BlackGatomon, Laura, Leomon, Brodie, Renamon, Rose, Whamon, Michael and Crabmon.

Across from them were the "evil" Digimon. Azure, Myotismon, Zabrina, Lady Devimon, Lachlan, Devimon, Elvis, Etemon, Perry, Piedmon, Sara, D'Arcmon, Phillipe, Puppetmon, Hawthorne, Demi Devimon, Damion, Phantomon, Storm and Mikemon.

Izzy, Tentomon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken and Wormmon were down on the stage with Ella and Wisemon, Poppy, Monochromon, Blaise, BlueMeramon, Amy, Lalamon, Tempest, Black Salamon, Megan, Machinedramon, Thomas, Airdramon, Moira, Ancient Sphinxmon, Ammon, Mummymon, the triplets Taylor, Samantha and Hana and their Ranamon, **the Poi brothers and their Syakomon**, Rosa and Gotsumon, Adam, Chuchidarumon, Sylvia, Sheepmon, Tommy, Datamon, Willis and Terriermon.

'So Saturn, you and Ella hey?' Mercury asked the blonde haired boy sat in front of him.

Saturn glanced at the girl sat on the stage and smiled softly.

'Yeh…' he whispered.

'Well what about you and Leah?' Saturn's Sorcerymon asked with an impish grin.

'It was Wizardmon's fault I bumped into her! He's so infatuated with Witchmon,' Mercury retaliated.

Behind his cloak, Wizardmon's cheeks flushed bright red and behind the boys, Angewomon leant forwards into the boys.

'What's this Wizardmon?' Angewomon asked.

'Wizardmon's in love!' Sorcerymon sang.

Wizardmon elbowed his variation in his ribs and sunk deeper into his cloak to hide his now beetroot coloured face.

'Hang on, hang on, what about Ella, big brother?' Mercury asked.

'Big brother?' Davis questioned, also leaning in on the conversation. 'Like, _real _big brother?'

Mercury nodded his head.

'Wow, I never knew that,' Davis said.

'Oh, Davis,' Kari sighed with a smile.

'Yeh, I got my DigiEgg first and when Saturn made friends with Wizardmon as Demi Devimon, it wasn't long before he got a Digivice and DigiEgg of his own,' Mercury explained.

'So did your parents have like a planet theme? Have you got a sister called Venus?' Davis asked, still grinning.

It was Kari's turn to elbow him in his ribs.

'Don't be so rude,' she hissed at him.

Saturn giggled and Mercury gave a gentle chuckle.

'Don't worry, we get asked about our names a lot,' Mercury assured them.

'Our parents are sort of… hippies, shall we say? They believe a lot in planetary alignment and how it affects fertility and we were born… or was it conceived? I don't know – anyway, we were created under the planets Mercury and Saturn, respectively,' Saturn told them.

'Good job you weren't born under Uranus,' Davis said before bursting into a fit of giggles. 'Get it? _Your_-anus?'

Both boys and their Digimon rolled their eyes and Kari and Angewomon elbowed Davis firmly in the ribs.

Before any of the friends could say anything else, a fight erupted in the "evil" group.

Everyone in the room let out an audible gasp and looked up to see Lachlan being held a foot in the air by Azure.

The shorter boy was clutching at Azure's hand around his throat.

'How many times do I have to tell you?' Azure roared in the boy's face. 'Keep your hands off my girlfriend!'

With that, Azure threw Lachlan over the seats and onto the stage.

'That was out of order,' Myotismon growled at the human boy.

'Shut up,' Azure snapped.

Myotismon rolled his eyes and looked over at the "good" group. It was then he caught sight of Angewomon, Wizardmon and Kari.

'Azure, get out of my classroom, _now_,' Mr Sandal ordered.

Azure gritted his teeth and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

'Aren't you going with him?' Zabrina asked Myotismon.

'Why should I?' he snapped and then grabbed the rucksack Azure kept his stuff in and took it down to the front row of the seats where no one else was sat.

Zabrina let out an annoyed growl after glaring at Myotismon and then went out the door after Azure.

Lady Devimon watched all the chaos before going down the steps to Myotismon.

'What's up with you baby?' she asked him softly, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Myotismon kept his head bowed for a few seconds before pushing Lady Devimon's hand off him and walking out of the classroom via the main door.

Over in the "good" group, Angewomon and Kari exchanged a look.


	7. Note!

Hi all! I'm back!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and after a lot of requests and a lot of hunting, I have decided to continue with this story (I had to hunt for the 100+ pages I have written out by hand!)

Thought I'd include this not to let you know what's happening and please expect the next chapter to be published within a few days!

Also, what do you think of my new pen name? Oh yes, agency signed alt model now haha! Creative fanfic writer at heart!

Loves

Storm xx


End file.
